


Why you don't fly south for the summer

by star1wisher



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star1wisher/pseuds/star1wisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets Bunny again after the Blizzard of '68 but before the movie timeline starts. Only when Bunny meets Jack he's different, in a big-ah correction, small way! See how Bunny handles this new Jack, still with the big, snarky personality we all love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my second Rise of the Guardians story. This one is in a different AU world from my last, but I do try to stay in the world of the canon. If you like this one or don't, try my other one Valentine's Surprise!
> 
> Again I own nothing but my own characters and this story, this I just for fun :) So without any more talk-
> 
> Enjoy,

E. Aster Bunnymund was making his rounds on the North East. There was  
a cool breeze up top ,on a warm day, blowing through his fur. He  
watched as the ankle biters scoured for his precious googies. He  
dashed around going unnoticed, laying more sweets in hidey holes for  
the kiddies to find, always two steps away, just in front of them.

He prided himself on the fact in all his years he'd only been caught a  
handful of times to date. He smiled, watching as a young girl grabbed  
one of his eggs inspecting it closely. But then he noticed how much time  
had past, he wasn't quite finished yet. Thumping his hind-leg a hole  
appeared with him jumping in, racing through tunnels to the next stop,  
the smell of fresh flowers and wet earth surrounded him as he ducked and made turns,  
finally coming up to his next check point.

His googles had already made it top side and hid themselves well, it  
was still a bit early in this time zone for the kids to come out,  
instead Bunny checked to make sure Pokadots, hadn't wondered off.

Pokadots, was a light blue egg spotted silver with elegant curves  
arched high up at the base. That particular googie was a bit 'cooky'  
in other words it ran around like a madman-egg? constantly tripping  
on its own feet, so Aster had to coddle the thing. Unfortunately he'd  
lost the poor thing in the Easter rush, but he was sure it came this  
way. With a keen eye and master tracker's traits of sound and  
smell he searched for Pokadots. The dang gumby had wanderlust himself  
lost!

His nose twitched, nothing; then the wind shifted-there, a few miles  
off near a lake. He thundered through the woods when a cold chill hit  
him. His fur bristled, it was Spring, how was it so cold? Nearer and  
nearer he got, the worst the cold became. He ground his teeth, where  
had this Dag gone, a winter sprite's hide out? Finally he broke through the  
wood to a clearing, a crystal lake centered within. It reflected the  
dying moonlight's glow perfectly by a sheet of ice frozen solid on  
top. Headed towards said frozen lake was Pokadots. Crikey! Bunny slapped  
his face, pulling his jaw slack, tongue hanging out in exasperation.  
Why?! He hopped after the little bugger.

It had already made its first step on the ice, slipping up and falling  
on it's butt, slightly out towards the center of the lake. It squeaked  
and squeled until it finally stopped, trying to get up but spinning  
in circles instead. "Heheh" It tilted up towards the giggle. Above the  
little pokadoted egg was a boy, about eight with snowy white hair,  
blue hoodie and canvas pants, carrying a crooked staff more then twice  
his size.

"Hi!" He scooped up the little egg up with his staff, laying the googie in the palm of his hand. "What are you doing here little guy."  
His eyes sparkled with snowflakes as he looked down impishly at the pokadoted creature in his palms. It squeaked out in googie gibberish.  
"So, I guess getting your name isn't gonna happen, huh? Pokadots squeaked back, high pitched and excited.

Bunny watched as a kid with a shepard's crook skated around with his googie in hand. It was Spring that ice couldn't be safe! Adrenalin rushed through his veins as he rushed forward.  
Jack was playing with 'Snowflake'[since the little egg reminded him of a snowy day, with snow drifts piled below at his base]  
when they were nabbed by a giant furry thing.""Ahhh! hey let go" he tried beating his staff against his captor's warm, furry arms but only accomplished losing it the scuffle.  
"Nooo!" he screeched  
"Woah, woah, easy kid, yer safe now"  
"No! my staff!"  
"yer staff?" Bunny's Spring green eyes narrowed in concentration. The ankle biters eyes were tearing up as he starred out onto the lake. He followed the cool blue eyes to the shepherds crook he'd seen in the boy's hands before laying a few feet out on the ice.  
"It's tha' impor'nt?"  
Jack nodded vigorously. "Ah Crikey " He slid a paw over his ears toed at the, shivering as the ice touched one of his sensitive pads of his paw.  
"I can get it!" Jack piped up.  
"Nah, stay there." Bunny warned. He crouched down on all fours, trying to keep his back paw on solid ground.  
His furthest paw just barely grazing the staff enough, to slide it towards him, he gingerly picked it up with is teeth and edged back to land, only steps away the ice began to crack. "Bunny!"  
Feeling his heckles rising, Bunny threw himself back as quickly as he could. He felt his chest heave as he clutched the sweet, sweet Earth below him. Jack took his staff in hand, poking the ice. It solidified, icing over at his simple touch.  
Bunny had seen, his eyes wide. " -"  
"Are you ok Bunny?" Jack's brows were creased in worry, as he bit his bottom lip.  
Bunny felt his shock and anger disapate, at that innocent face. It wasn't the insincere one he wore back in '68 as Bunny had chased him across continents for that blizzard of his.  
"Ya still got my googie Snowflake?"  
"I got his name right?"  
"Wha"  
There was wiggling in Jack's hoodie pocket,he pulled out the pokadotted egg for Bunny to inspect. The wiley lil' critter was scotch free.  
"Snowflake, see?" he pushed it up in Bunny's wiggled around, not liking being manhandled.  
"I was refe'ing ta ya,you gumby."  
"Then what's his name?"  
Bunny scratched his chin fur thinking. "I've been calling him Pokadots."  
Jack scrunched his nose up at the name. "But I think Snowflake would suit him bet'er he seems to like it al'ight."  
The blue and silver googie agreed with a squeak and a kick of it's tiny feet. Jack smiled, it was bright and white, like Tooth swooning white.  
"Wha hap'ened to ya Frostbite?"  
"huh?"  
"Don't tell me ya haven't even noticed ya 're tiny, like a' ankle biter"  
" boy's cheeks covered in frost, glowing a light shade of blue, Bunny figured it was the Winter spirit's equivalent to a blush,well ah I got stuck down South for a while and"-he stalled. Bunny starred him down, " this happened."  
"Ya got stuck down South, and it turned you into a ankle biter."  
"Only physically!" Jack protested.


	2. Kidnapped by the Rabbit !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuous of last time, brought on so quickly by all the love I was feeling from my readers!  
> oh and Bunny may or may not be kid-can you call it kid, well I am! napping Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks!   
> Oh and for those who don't know, a rabbit is a lagomorph! hope that clears things up if the context doesn't :)  
> I don't own anything! but what I make up, this is just for fun, so-  
> Enjoy,

ch 2

Kidnapped by the Rabbit

"Seriously Jackie, how'd ya get yourself in this jam?" "I'm telling the truth!" Jack stressed. Bunny's brows scrunched together. "Jack how'd ya get so-tiny-from that!" Jack's shoulders shrugged "I don't know, I've never been stuck in the heat like that before." "What are ya tal'kin about ya Dag, ya started that Blizzard not twelve years ago in the heat of Spring!" Jack zeroed in on Bunny's face, giving him the 'are you an idiot face' "Bunny that was Spring, and still above the equator." Aster blinked stupidly

"So yer saying you've n'ver been stuck in Summer's heat?" Jack nodded. Well that made sense he was a winter spirit they don't usually get anywhere near the heat, but Jack being the Show Pony he was liked to do things his way. "So how did ya end up down South in Summer anyway?"

There was that frost again creeping up Jack's cheeks. "Ah, well ya see, the sprite scratched the back of his head with his staff, I got blown down that way, then the air was too hot and dry for me to stand the wind picking me back up, so I was stuck until things cooled off a little. I-I, Jack stumbled over his words ,I had to go into hibernation and when I woke up I was like this." The usually happy winter spirit bowed his head, splaying his arms wide to show his now child-like form.

"Jack, ya spent all winter like this?" Bunny's eyes were wide as he took the spirit in, hibernation for spirits like animals, was meant to conserve energy in environments where they weren't made to handle. So if Jack's season had came and gone-why was Jack still a kid?

"Yep!" Jack's smile was wide and big, too wide and big to be sincere.

"Maybe ya should spend some more time in a cool place, an not hanging around somewhere gettin' hot'er by the day."

"No way! I like it here!"

"Jack" Bunny braised his arms on Jack's shoulders "Ya shouldn't stay in the heat the way ya are now,it could get worse."

"Burgess doesn't get very hot, even in Summer its fine here, besides Bunny you know I can handle a little Spring weather."

Jack giggled remembering the way Bunny had screamed out obscenities in every language he knew, and some Jack figured were just jumbled up letters Bunny was reaaalllyyy angry back the, taking wipes at him with his Boomerangs. But hello Jack Frost carried on the wind! pretty good protection against something that goes on the wind. He wondered absently if he could make Bun-bun's face to that crinkle in it with the pulsing vain and his nose jumping about without any insistence from Bunny himself! It was kind of cute, if it weren't for the bared front teeth and grinding back molars making that gravely sound, there may have been growling too, yep he remembered growling.

Bunny was watching as Jack giggled, that was new,he'd seen the sprite,chuckle,laugh,snort,and even snicker-but giggle,that had to be due to his childish state. It was cute, not that he was telling the show pony that, he'd never let Aster live it down. He could hear older Jack making some joke about him going soft in the back of his mind, but at the moment he just couldn't care, it had been so long since he was so close to a child-Jack was practically in his lap! That gave Bunny an evil, but genius idea. He shifted his legs out,t ripping the winter spirit in the process, making him fall right in Aster's lap, where he promptly locked him in with his looked down and saw the sprite's cheeks aglow with that frosty blue. He chuckled. "Not cool, Kangaroo!" Jack fought against Bunny's tight but oddly gentle embrace.

"That's not really my thing now is it, Frostbite, and neither is Burgess soon-ya might ah handled things arigh' back in yer old body but who knows wha' can happen in this form. So are ya gonna listen and clear out?"

"No, it's my place!" Snowflake squeaked with Jack.

"Alrigh' but remem'er ya asked fer it ya Gumby." Bunny stood with Jack still tight in his arms when he thumped his foot on the ground, making another hole appear, the same as the last spirited him, Jack, and Snowflake away. Jack now safely secured in his teeth as he ran on all fours, without restraint, knowing each turn on there way.

"Bunny!" heheh Jack shrieked as he laughed, he rocked with the force the wind was blowing on him from Bunny's strides. "Stop !"

Bunny didn't dare reply, knowing if he did he'd drop the sprite, and that wouldn't be pretty at the speeds they were going, finally not but a moment later, Aster hopped from the tunnels above to Bunny's Warren. The eternal Springdom was bright with Spring flowers and green grass.

"Finished Bun-bun?heheh"

"Not on yer Nelly Iceblock" he growled playfully kicking off back into a run, Bunny didn't stop until he came to a hideyhole of a home, covered in thick vines, that twisted amongst the entrance and ivy running like silver through its veins. Bunny promptly dropped Jack on his bum with a thump."Omph,ahh" Jack hissed rubbing his sore backside as the pooka smiled "Home sweet home" a glint in his eye as he looked into the deep cavern, probably done by the smug rabbit himself.

"So why am I here,kangaroo? If this is about Snowflake wouldn't it be best if he was up top like before?" He sounded unsure but still sarcastic, somehow. Bunny shook his head

"Nah,I brough' ya to cool off,and since ya won' listen ta reason, I figu'ed I'd have ta make ya ,myself."

"So basically what your saying is, you've kidnapped me?!"seriously Bunny? that's a little crazy even for you blunda' from down unda' " Jack mocked with his best imitation of how Bunny talked.

"Bloody Show Pony" Aster grumbled cuffing the snow haired boy in the back of his head, it wasn't hard but Jack rubbed it anyway, feigning pain. "Don't even snowcone" Jack smiled flying up," I'm surprised you even know what those are Bunny" Jack's smile replace the mock hurt his eyes flashing happiness.

"I live in Australia,mate"

"Under" Jack corrected while pretending to blow on his nails, polishing them on his chuckled at the sprites antics. Jack landed looking up at Bunny wildly, like the lagomorgh had lost his marbles on the Easter egg hunt-and he wasn't getting them back anytime soon;realizing what he was doing Jack spun on his heel, now facing the interior of the cavern. "So what is this place?"

"My burrow should keep ya cool through the Summer " Bunny started walking forward, brushing the vines aside, showing a hidden pathway."Ya comin' ?"

Jack blinked dumbly 'I'm spending Summer in Australia' who would ever of thunk it. He smiled getting a mischievous look in his eyes,and walking forward.

"Come on Bun-Bun! don't tell me you've let your self go that much!" whizzing past the rabbit in a flurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it, was the format weird? And do you want more Snowflake in chapter two, or maybe something else-tell me  
> and thanks for reading ^_^   
> star1wisher


	3. Nesting

The cavern was too dark to make out much, Jack dragged his staff against the walls like a blind man would his walking stick. Jack wasn't afraid of the dark no, but he wasn't fond of it either. Who knew what went bump in the night? "Jus' a bit fu'ther now" Did Bunny have empathy? Jack puffed his little chest out and continued on with a single mindedness that would be dangerous anywhere else.

He'd show 'em-the darkness wasn't so scary, which Jack thought was true, not when you have somebody with you. And then there was a warmth in his chest, one he hadn't knew he was missing. Jack blinked furiously, a new light hurting his eyes coming so abruptly from the end of the tunnel. "Bunny-are you an angel?"

Aster rolled his eyes "Yeah, now it's time ta break on through to the otha' side Jackie-boy" And kicked him in the butt

"Ahh!"Jack fell, slipping down a steep hill into something soft. Inside Jack was able to make out a dome of stone, filled with little glowing purplely stones, like crystals lighting the room up.

"Wow" he breathed-it was beautiful, rich carvings decorated the brown stones rocky surface, it spiraled and branched of into capricious amounts of other images. Some almost looked like pictures or words, not that they much since to him. He scrunched his nose up at that, he'd have to figure it out, sometime. Right now he'd rather like to know what he was sitting on. The ground wasn't hard stone like above, which maybe it was, buried under the piles and piles of soft banana was it? leaves and other greenery, it looked like maybe some sinew twigs, green and alive at the base. There was a fine layer of whitish fur in the middle where it dipped in, it looked fine and soft, reminding him dreamily of down. He smiled goofily eyes squinted tiredly and trying to bite back a yawn.

Bunny watched as the Sprite looked on merrily, a dream dazed look in his eyes taking in Bunny's personal burrow. Aster didn't remember ever bringing anyone here, funny it was the Show Pony .He snorted at how ridiculous he sounded. Jack stretched his arms out above his head, then with a tiny fist wiped away the nonexistent dreamsand from his kid really was knackered.

"Time fer a nap"

Jack's eyes widened comically at Bunny! "I only look like a kid,Overbite,I don't need a nap!"

"I was talking 'bout me, Snowball" Bunny slid into his nest, pausing on his way to the center of the large bedding to stretch out his tired muscles, Easter was always a strain on him. He'd like to see Ol' give his job a whirl ha! no slid to rely on just good ol' stamina and physically fitness. As his fluffy white tailed ass rose in the air, the cotton tail gave a shake all on it's own, Aster felt the euphoric crack in his back, relaxing his muscles.

"Oh?" Jack looked at little perplexed like Bunny was an especially hard dilemma for a child his age, and maybe in his state, Bunny was. Bunny stood and started strutting towards the downy fur,picking Jack up in one arm on his way, the boy fought profusely.

"Seriously!Buuny-not a teddy-ah come on" the complaints were strung together in a whine. A testy child's whine when they hadn't had enough sleep. Bunny curled around Jack protectively, instincts ,long-forgotten, kicking in as his brain started shutting down.

"Too bright" Jack mumbled sleepily Bunny felt the lights flickering, connecting with there heartbeats, slowly dimming down until they were non-existent. The two falling asleep.

note:[pooka can either exude body heat or keep it in for/due to kits and for themselves that's what Bunny is doing! to explain why being next to Bunny isn't overheating Jack]

"Scratch,Scratch,Squeak"

Jack woke up to a dimly lit room, blinking he looked for the cause of the strange noises. He was still pressed up against the Pooka's stomach. It was cool like a child's stuffed toy, except there was definitely a pulsing heat of life beneath that cool flesh he was pressed into. His eyes scanned the room, nothing was out of place, not even-hair...there were fluffy white hairs falling above him. He felt the Pooka's other arm nudging him slightly, in his sleep Bunny had began to groom himself, combing out his sheading fur. The hairs falling like new snow melted seamlessly into the rest of the pile of snowy white hair, that was one mystery searched further into the darkness, where the light didn't quite reach.

"Squeak,Squeak." Snowflake came running out of the shadows, tripping and falling over his own feet, tumbling down towards the two.  
"You okay? Snowflake jumped up at attention, before rushing towards Jack. He hopped on Bunny's firm bicep and freefalling the short distance to Jack's face rubbing himself happily with a squeaky purr against Jack's cold cheek.  
"Heheh, stop-you'll wake Bunny. Snowflake just ignored him as he continued jumping foot to foot, until he fell down into Jack's hoodie. "He-heh-Snow-Flake!ha ha-get -out!"

Bunny cracked an eye open, his burrow now cast in an early morning glow of light  
"Snow, he yawned curling in tighter around his self imposed charge, what's gotcha' up so early?"

"Snowflake! he's he-heh down my- shirt! he shrieked dissolving into fits of laughter.  
Bunny pulled himself from the throws of slumber to inspect the 'situation'. Indeed the wiley thang had gotten itself stuck down Jack's shirt. With the way the two were just rolling around, this could last a while without someone running interference.

Bunny simply plucked Jack up by the back of his shirt, paw laying in wait below him, with a firm shake Snowflake plopped into the palm of his paw. Snowflake flopped back tiredly in defeat, just resting there for the time being. Bunny sat the boy back down handing the egg over to him.

He raised a brow looking at the troublesome two "anything else?"  
Jack laughed looking up at Bunny like he had a bucket of oatmeal tottering over his head. "You groom your self in your sleep, did ya know that Bun-bun?"

Bunny actually blushed at that-it wasn't the grooming that was embarrassing, that in itself was normal Pooka, he lined his nest with the extremely soft fur on his chest. But he did that while awake-for his own benefit. He was doing this in his sleep, it meant he was nesting, the presence of a kit in his own burrow had caused his instincts to go off, trying to provide extra comfort for it.  
It was Bunny's own personal 'Mothering Mode'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm still pretty new to this site, so if anyone's willing to help me/explain things to me, please do, it could only help ^_^  
> thanks


	4. Eating with a side of Panic

Hey readers,sorry it took me so long,and for so little-unfortunately I came down with a cold and it's got me writing slow. So bare with me and hopefully soon I can have a longer chapter up for you guys with more going on soon. For now, enjoy the fluff,

thanks,

star1wisher [oh and I don't own Rise of the Guardians, just letting you know]

 

 

 

"So 'grroowwl'.Jack stopped blushing. "What the bloody hell was tha'?"

"I don't know, it's been making that noise for a while now; I thought it stopped last month though, sorry." "shhh, quiet down would ya" she whispered looking down at his rumbling tummy as he tried to sooth away the pain.

It didn't take pooka hearing for Bunny to make out what Jack was whisper, he got the tone right but not the volume. Aster could see the sprite's face contorting into a grimace. His stomach rumbled again, causing the boy to groan, his eyes getting misty. The pain was horrible,it ebbed and flowed like waves in the ocean.

"Ah,Jackie ya know it's not supposed to be mak'n that noise right?" "I knooow but w-what am I supposed to do about it, it's never done this before."

"Never?" Jack shook his head. bloody hell,this sprite was a real conundrum wasn't he?

"You're supposed ta' eat it Frosty."

"Eat what?" Jack's face crinkled in confusion

"Doesn't really mat'ta, food is food. Come on, I'll fix us something." Bunny stood up his full height,6 ft 1 going back the way they came in, when he got to the mouth of his little den, he turned to watch as Jack tried to crawl his way out of the nest. Bunny scooped him up in one arm making there way through the darkness, and taking an unexpected turn, one after another until another light appeared, this time to a cozy kitchen.

It was barren compared to the ones he'd seen in humans' houses, but it fit Bunny's home well, a table and a couple chairs hand carved, still looking like they grew just like that; shelves filled with ceramics. Canned fruits and vegies were put up on a colorful display across from the ceramics, stacked high on another carved out shelf. Then there were the three tall canisters, there once orange glaze now a worn brown.

Jack's curious blue eyes darted around, making note of everything to get into later. Bunny dropped him in one of the seats and went over to the counter, rustling around in the shelves. "Hey Bunny?"

"hmmm?"

"How come you didn't just build this connected to the bedroom?"

"All my tunnels are connected."

"Well,it would be easier than falling around until you find it"

"I don't go trippin' around ya Dag."

"Then how?"

"The nose knows" as he wiggled his it for giggled at the ridiculous sight Bunny made at that moment.

Bunny had a collection of radishes and carrots cut up tossed with a bed of lettuce and whole cherry tomatoes.

"Food's up!" Jack picked at his bowl as Bunny dug in.

"So would this be, rabbit food?" he grinned cheekily

"Guess tha' makes ya a rabbit, mate."

"Jack made chomping motions at the leafy green between his teeth.

"Bloody, bludger" Aster punched his arm playfully.

haha "So what's up, today?

"Up?"

"I cant stay in one place all day, Cottontail, unless ya want your burrow frosted over?"

"ya wouldn't?" Aster challenged

"I can't help it ,Jack shrugged, my powers build up if I don't move."

"How ol' are ya? Bunny knew it took a while for while for a seasonal spirit to use there powers, but Jack looked well in his teens and had no problems calling Blizzards where they ought not be.

"two hundred and eighty-eight" Blimey, he was still a babe by Seraphina's [Mother Nature] standards! Most of her Sentinels were at least adults by Pooka standards, the little nipper wouldn't even be aloud out of his mother's paws at his age. Had Jack really been living alone for so long?

"Jack-"

"Finished!" Jack stood up too quickly making his chair shake dangerously "Watch out-"

"wooah" Jack jumped from the seat just as it began falling over, flying roof high circling the kitchen. Bunny caught the chair and sighed, watching the sprite fly about.

"Alright,alright,outside with ya"

"Yes!"Jack whooped fist pump in the air. He flied towards the exit, then stopped with his staff he turned around facing his current and resident Guardian.*

"um Bunny, his smile was crooked, which way is out?

"hahaha!" Bunny laughed loud and hard bending over at the waist and slapping his knee

"humph" The warrior pooka looked over as he wiping tears from his eyes. There stood Jack the mighty sprite of frost, master of mischievous all of four foot five at the moment, was pouting, looking very put out. It was adorable.

"Alright, no reason to pout, let's take off "

"Hey I wasn't-wooah" Jack was cut off a Bunny grabbed him up in his arms and rushing off back through the dark tunnels. The white haired boy couldn't stop laughing, the cool wind through his hair and quick turns tickling his stomach. He loved this.

"Go-Faster-Bunny!"

"Shouldn't have said tha', Jackie Boy!" He stepped it up, barely feeling the rock beneath his feet.

"wheee!" the little sprite squealed hugging Bunny's fur tightly to him with his chubby fist.

When they finally met sunlight, well Jack figured it was the sun-somehow under the ground, they were back in Bunny's Warren just as bright and sun-shiney as ever.  
Jack struggled to be let down, and Aster let him. Then the boy was gone flying up over the trees, ducking low and nearly giving Bunny a heart attack when he nose dived to the ground.

"Jack!" damn the trees were blocking his view, his head was filled with bloody pictures of a mangled eight year old, or a Jack lying broken on the ground as he wept. "I'm comin' hol' on sprite!"

He was almost there when he heard it, a high pitch tinglig sound, like a bell. It rang over and over getting louder as it went, it was Jack giggling. Aster looked up as he saw the boy flying high above the trees once again. He swooped down right in front of the ancient Pooka.

"Hi-" he flew up again, coming from the other way now, much like a pendulum,

"Bun-" again he was up, then down just inches from Bunny's face

"-Bun!" Then flew up and away.

"Blighter" Bunny rested his head against the old oak, letting his heart slow down just a bit.  
The boy was content to fly above and frost whatever branch he landed on, before flying off again. Deciding his heart couldn't take watching the free falling acrobatics anymore, he tweaked a ear to Jack and went off to paint some googies. Never to early to start preparations for Easter.

 

*pun about Bunny being a Gauardian and at the moment Jack's guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? good, decent, great; leaving you wanting more? any mistakes? point them out and review and let me know.
> 
> p.s. I'm looking to put a picture to this story, so if anybody has one-please help me!
> 
> I'll be thanking whoever does send me one in my beginning author's note ^_^  
> not to mention eternally grateful,  
> thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest, I'm still pretty new to this site, so if anybody's willing to explain it to me-please do. It can only help to improve my stories  
> Thanks,   
> and please review
> 
> star1wisher


End file.
